EACW Uprising episode 13
by johaku0
Summary: the Last Episode of Uprising before Code black
1. Chapter 1

EACW Uprising Intro and Promo.

(EACW Uprising Theme song Hell by Disturbed)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to EACW Uprising live from the Joe Louis arena in beautiful Detroit Michigan where 16,599 EACW fans have sold out the Joe Louis arena where tonight we will see a glass and barbwire weapons match we will also hear from EACW owner Johaku as he speaks on his match this Sunday at EACW Code Black we will also hear from Wrath as he calls out Pride."

(Ginta and Hakkaku walk to the ring Theme song Bark at the moon.)

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Ginta and Hakkaku walk to the ring.): "But Right now we are about to hear from the number one contenders for the EACW Tag team championships."

Ginta: "Well this Sunday is EACW Code black and once again we are in the hunt for the tag team titles and last week on Uprising we showed once again why we are the top tag team in the business."

Hakkaku: "That's right we are the top tag team in EACW and we dare any one to say other wise no tag team in EACW can beat us Not The Elrics not Team Double G not anyone…"

(Marik Ishtar and Bakura walk down to the ring theme song Light it up by Rev theory)

EACW Broadcast announcer (talking as Marik and Bakura walk to the Ring.): "Oh my god Its Marik Ishtar and Bakura they are making their Debut coming to the ring to confront Ginta and Hakkaku."

Bakura: "You two do not deserve to be the Number one contenders yeah you won the match last week but only be cause that ass hole Pride betrayed his partner."

Marik: "If you Two have the balls you would put your number one contenders spot on the lines against me and Florence here."

Bakura: "Marik I told you not to call me that but any way what's it going to be are you going to Except our Challenge or are you going to be a couple of pussy ass bitches."

Both Ginta and Hakkaku: "Your on you got your match get a ref out here."


	2. Chapter 2

EACW tag team number one contenders match.

Match: "It will be Marik and Hakkaku starting off this match up as Marik and Hakkaku Lock up with a collar and elbow tie up in the center of the ring Hakkaku into a side headlock Hakkaku pushes Marik off into the ropes and Marik take Hakkaku down with a incredible springboard dropkick off the second rope now telling Bakura to get some weapons out from under the ring as he continues to stomp on Hakkaku as Bakura Throws two steel Chairs wrapped in Razor wire also grabs bag of thumbtacks and places the bag in his and Marik's corner as Marik now has one of the steel chairs wrapped in that razor wire and Hakkaku with a Kick to the gut now Whips Marik in to the ropes and HOLY SHIT A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER ON THE STEEL CHAIR WRAPPED IN THAT DAMN RAZOR WIRE AND MARIK WRITHEING IN PAIN AS HE ROLLS OFF HIS BACK AS THE BLOOD STARTS TO POUR OUR OF HIS BACK AS HE STARTS TO GET BACK TO HIS FEET AS HAKKAKU HAS THAT STEEL CHAIR IN HAND OH MY GOD THE RAZOR WIRE WRAPPED STEEL CHAIR TO THE FACE OF MARIK ISHTAR FOR THE LOVE OF ANY THING THAT'S SANE MARIK NOW BLEEDING FROM THE BACK AND THE HEAD HIS FACE ABSOLUTLEY COVERD IN BLOOD AS THE BLOOD IS NOW RUNNING DOWN HIS CHEST Marik needs to make a tag to Bakura as He reaches but Hakkaku grabs the foot of Marik now Marik with a kick pushing off of Hakkaku now Marik with the Razor Wire wrapped steel chair and the chair OFF THE HEAD OF HAKKAKU FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND THE RAZOR WIRE RIPPING HAKKAKU WIDE OPEN AS THE BLOOD IS RUNNING DOWN HIS FACE ON TO HIS CHEST Marik falls to his back he has lost so much blood he has to be so weak right now as he crawls back towards his corner as HE TAGS IN BAKURA AND NOW BAKURA AND HAKKAKU BAKURA WITH RIGHT HANDS TO THE HEAD AS BAKURA KICKS GINTA IN THE HEAD NOW BAKURA WITH THE CHAIR AND THE CHAIR RIGHT TO THE HEAD OF GINTA AND NOW BAKURA RAKING THAT BARBWIRE ACROSSED THE FACE OF GINTA RIPPING IN TO THAT OPEN WOUND GINTA'S BLOOD NOW JUST POURING OUT OF HIS HEAD as Bakura grabs that bag out of the corner that he found earlier and now dumping the thumb tacks out on to the middle of ring canvas now Bakura with that razor wire around it now Bakura WITH THE CHAIR TO THE SKULL OF HAKKAKU SENDING HIM TO THE CONCTRETE FLOOR KNOCKING HIM OUT COLD AS GINTA WITH THAT SECOND STEEL CHAIR WRAPPED IN RAZOR WIRE JUST WAITING ON BAKURA TO TURN AROUND AND BAKURA DUCKS UNDER NEATH THE STEEL CHAIR SHOT AND HOLY SHIT A SPEAR KNOCKING GINTA BACK ON THE THUMBTACKS GINTA NOW SITTING UP IN PAIN AS HIS BACK AND NOW BAKURA WITH THE RAZOR WIRE WRAPPED STEEL CHAIR TO THE FACE OF GINTA KNOCKING HIM OUT COLD BAKURA NOW IN TO THE COVER 1,2,3 IT'S OVER

Match ending announcement: "Here are your winners and the new number one contenders for the EACW Tag team championships the team of Marik and Bakura Team bloodlust

EACW Broadcast announcer (talking as Marik and Bakura Celebrate their victory.): "What a match what a blood bath these two superstars took it to the extreme in their debut as Bakura helps Marik to the back and we get set to for Mihawk and Doflamingo to at it in a glass and barb wire weapons match


	3. Chapter 3

EACW Uprising Glass and Barbwire weapons match

Match announcement: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a glass and barbwire weapons match the only way to win this match is by pinfall on submission."

Mihawk Introduction (New Theme song 4 words to choke upon by Bullet for my valentine.): "Making his way to the ring from Japan weighing in at 263 pounds Dracule Mihawk."

EACW Broadcast announcer(Talking as Mihawk walks to the ring): "Well Mihawk making his in ring debut hear on Uprising this is his first match since the EACW Skirmish match looking for a victory hear tonight."

Doflamingo Introduction(Theme song Master of puppets by Metallica): "And introducing his opponent from Japan Weighing in at 250 pounds Doflamingo."

EACW Broadcast announcer.(Talking as Doflamingo Walks to the ring.): "Well The Former EACW Intercontinental champion coming out to the ring alone as He did not want Luna to come out during this extremely dangerous match."

Match: "All right the bell has rang and we are off as Mihawk and DoFlamingo start off with a collar and Elbow tie up DoFlamingo gets Mihawk into the side head lock and takes him down with a nice side headlock takedown as he is now Keeping the Pressure but Mihawk Escapes out of it and Both men back to their feet Now DoFlamingo with a disrespectful Slap to the face and Mihawk With a Spear Taking him down now Punching him in the face As DoFlamingo Rolls outside the ring as Mihawk Follows him as he Grabs a Glass Light tube and Smashes across the back of DoFlamingo now Mihawk with seven glass light tubes as well as three barbed wire wrapped steel chairs now Throwing DoFlamingo back in to the ring as his back has beginning to bleed as Mihawk also puts a Glass table in the ring now setting it up in the corner as DoFlamingo now has a barbed wire wrapped steel chair and the chair right to the back that barbed wire ripping the flesh open on the back of Mihawk now DoFlamingo with the Barbed wire steel chair to the skull of Mihawk Now Bleeding from not only the back but the head as well blood pouring down his face as DoFlamingo Picks up DoFlamingo Fires him in to the ropes and knocks him down with a clothesline DoFlamingo now into the cover 1,2 no Mihawk Kicks out Mihawk now is a bloody mess as Doflamingo's back is now covered in blood Mihawk With a Light tube and SMASHES IT OVER THE HEAD OF DOFLAMINGO HOLY SHIT NOW DOFLAMINGO IS BUSTED OPEN AS HE FALLS TO HIS BACK MIHAWK IN TO THE COVER 1,2 NO DOFLAMINGO GETS THE SHOULDER UP Mihawk back up to his feet now setting the table up in the middle of the ring now with a bottle of lighter fluid soaking that table as well as a one of those barbed wire wrapped steel chair Now Mihawk with a Lighter in his hand he lights that table on fire and also lights that Chair on fire now Mihawk with the chair AND THE CHAIR TO THE FACE OF DOFLAMINGO WHAT THE FUCK IS MIHAWK THINKING NOW MIHAWK THROWS THE FLAMING CHAIR OUT OF THE RING HE HAS DOFLAMINGO AND HOLY SHIT THE MIHAWK POWER SLAM THROUGH THE FLAMING GLASS TABLE."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and Dracule Mihawk."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Mihawk was out for blood to night and he wins his Uprising debut match but coming up next Wrath will call out pride for the attack last week on uprising."


	4. Chapter 4

EACW Uprising Wrath Promo.

(Wrath walks out to the ring New Theme song The poison by Bullet for my valentine.)

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Wrath Walks to the ring): "Wrath looking for answers from pride on why Pride betrayed him and cost them both a shot at the EACW Tag Team championship."

Wrath: "Last week I was cost a chance to fight for the EACW Tag team championship and the man who cost me that chance was the man I thought was my friend that man is that bastard pride so pride I am going to make this simple get the fuck out here before I come back there and find you."

(Pride walks out to the ring Theme song Between Angels and insects by Papa roach.)

Wrath: "Pride so you have the balls to come out here good now maybe you can tell me this why the hell you attacked me in our match last week."

Pride: "You know why because you were just holding me back in my quest for championship gold I do not want the tag team titles I want the Singles titles here in EACW besides you got you revenge last week by costing me that match against Edward Elric."

Wrath: "That's not enough I am going to make this simple I want you in a match at EACW victory."

Pride: "Fine me and you in five weeks in an Extreme rules match at EACW Victory in Sun life stadium in Miami Florida."

Wrath: "No not an Extreme rules match I want you in a Taipei death match let me explain what that is we tape up our hands we dip the taped up hands in superglue and the we dip the taped super glued hands up hands in to broken glass then we beat the ever living shit out of each other the only way to win is by pin fall I want your blood for what you did to me last week."

Pride: "Fine me and you in the First ever Taipei Death match at EACW Victory get ready to get you ass kicked in five weeks."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "wow major announcement from wrath he and pride will go one on one in the first ever Taipei Death Match at EACW Victory but coming up next it is our final event of the evening we will hear from Johaku on his match with Kouga this Sunday."


	5. Chapter 5

[Viper Mihawk is Dracule Mihawk's Sister she is 5 foot 2 with long black hair with red highlights and wears red and black ring attire.]

"EACW Uprising Closing promo."

(Johaku Walks down to the rings Holding Viper Mihawk's hand Theme song Where did the angels go by Papa Roach.)

EACW Broadcast Announcer. (Talking as Johaku walks to the ring.): "Well Johaku comes to the ring holding the hand of his new girlfriend Viper Mihawk the Sister of Dracule Mihawk but we are about to hear the boss speak on his match this Sunday."

Johaku: "This Sunday is code black and me and my new girl friend and co owner of EACW were thinking about it and I want to make a change to the match it will not be Extreme Rules it will be a Barbed wire match because I can in inflict more pain on you than in an extreme rules match."

Kouga (From the Crowd holding up a ticket to the show): "Hey Johaku I love your idea considering I am the only one of two men in the history of this company to compete in a barbed wire match so if anybody can defeat you it would be me."

Viper: "Hey Kouga just shut the fuck up because my man is going to beat you this Sunday at Code Black."

Kouga (Walks in to the Ring): "Viper shut the fuck up the only reason you are even here is because you sucked up to Johaku."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "And here we go Johaku Spearing Kouga for that comment to Viper as Kikyo comes out of the back but gets speared on the concrete floor by Viper Now Johaku with The steel chair to the skull of Kohaku Laying him out and busting him open we will see you this Sunday at EACW Code black good night every body."


End file.
